The training program in Developmental Nephrology at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine provides the clinical and research experience to foster development of new Pediatric Nephrology physician-investigators who will meet the academic workforce needs of the subspecialty. Pediatric nephrologists are physicians with unique and valuable expertise in the care of children and adolescents with kidney conditions and their special concerns such as growth and development, psychosocial and neurocognitive development, nutritional needs, drug dosages, bone disease, cardiovascular risk factors and progression of chronic kidney disease (CKD) and renal replacement therapies with dialysis and transplantation. Since many of the complications of CKD in adults have their antecedents in childhood and adolescent, research into their pathophysiology holds potential for their prevention and cure. Graduates will be prepared to diagnose and manage pediatric kidney disorders, especially with regards to health disparities for underserved populations, understand the physiology of fluid and electrolyte regulation, with emphasis on the development and maturation of the kidney in health and disease, and acquire scientific skills required for a career as an independent physician-investigator. Experience in basic research is designed to elucidate the cellular and molecular mechanisms responsible for kidney vascularization and patterning and development. Other research projects involve translational studies into the molecular characterization of nephrotic syndrome of childhood, immunosuppression and allograft rejection in pediatric transplantation, mechanisms of bone disease and growth retardation, hypertension in infants, children and adolescents and cardiovascular risk factors. Continued collaboration with the Division of Nephrology, Department of Medicine, and, the Department of Molecular and Develpmental Biology at AECOM provides opportunities for research training and education that fosters the career development of the trainees. Combined conferences in basic and clinical research areas in nephrology facilitate the trainee's acquisition of knowledge and appreciation of the importance of critical scientific analysis. Required courses in renal physiololgy, research design, bioethics, biostatistics, renal pathology, core competencies and the opportunity to enroll in the Clinical Research Training Program and a new initiative in translational medicine complement the trainee's experience.